Shoulder
by Zerojackson
Summary: When Sakura turns up on Sai's doorstep in tears, Sai finally realizes what feelings are. SaiSaku freewrite.


**Zerojackson back again with another freewrite. This time it's SaiSaku, the prompt being 'Shoulder'. I hope you enjoy, as always, completely un-beta'd and off the printing press for your reading pleasure. It's a couple I've never written before, so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Sai never understood the concept of crying. He noticed that girls did it a lot, and if men did it they were criticised for some inexplicable reason. But what was the actual purpose? What was the point of wet droplets of water rolling down one's face? It didn't make any sense to him at all. Obviously there were scientific reasons behind it, but the emotional reasons still baffled him. Why did people cry when they were hurt, or jealous, or deeply sad? There must be other ways to let out stress, surely?

So, when he opened up his apartment door to find Sakura Haruno, his teammate, in tears, he didn't know how to react.

"Sakura?" he questioned, cocking his head to the side. Sakura sniffed, feebly swiping at her eyes. What was wrong with her? Her usual pink hair was a mess, sticking up in random places. She looked, for lack of a better word, horrible. "You look horrible, you know?"

Sakura looked up to the pale boy in his doorway, with wide jade eyes, and laughed slightly. Sai blinked. Sakura never laughed when he said she looked horrible, ever.

"That's actually the best news I've heard all day."

"Oh." Was his response.

Her momentary laughter was all but forgotten as tears welled up in her eyes. "C-can I come in?" She asked.

"It's very late Sakura, I don't think-"

"Sai, when a lady asks to come into your house way too early in the morning in tears, you say yes!" Sakura hissed. Sai blinked, and nodded.

"Right, yes, sorry. My books don't handle anything like that. Come in."

She brushed past him quickly without a word of thanks. Sai was about to say that it was polite to say thank you when you entered someone's home, but stopped. She had made her way over to his kitchen, and was rummaging around his cupboards. "Do you have any sake?"

Sai shook his head slowly. "No. I do not drink. It can affect-"

"Your abilities as a shinobi, yes, I know." She sighed. "I'm sorry Sai; I shouldn't be dumping all this on you…"

She started crying again, hot wet tears rolling down her face. What was he meant to do here?

"Uh… would you like a tissue?" He asked.

She nodded, tears still glittering on her cheeks from the moonlight. He reached into one of his drawers, pulled out a tissue, and handed it to her. She once again didn't say thank you, just blew her nose.

"You're not very polite. You did not say thank you when you entered my home, and you did not say thank you for the tissue."

"You're right Sai, I'm sorry!"

Oh dear, she was crying again. Why was she doing that!? With a sigh, the pale teen sat down at his kitchen table, motioning Sakura to do the same. However, instead of sitting opposite him, she sat on the chair directly beside him. How odd. Nonetheless, he did not move her. A part of him was glad for the close proximity.

"Why are you crying?" he asked the million dollar question. Sakura let out a sob, but then took in a deep breath, and began speaking.

"Sasuke and I have been dating for a few months, ever since he came back to the village. Everything was fine, until a few days ago. He seemed distant, well, more than usual. He wasn't himself around me anymore…" she closed her eyes tight, another wave of tears coming on, "Today I found him with Yumi!"

"Who?"

"Sh-she's an medical student at the hospital. I f-found them…" she trailed off, her jade green eyes filled with betrayal and sadness, "Fucking!"

Sai had never liked Sasuke. Perhaps it was because he was, and always would be, a traitor in his eyes. He was Orochimaru's puppet, and killed Lord Danzō, who while he now knew he was an evil man, was still his teacher. Or, perhaps it was the way he treated others like trash, even know. He barely glanced at Naruto, and treated Sakura like his… sex-slave.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Sakura."

She sniffed, wiping her tears away, although it was a losing battle. "I just don't understand! Was it something I did wrong!? I mean-"

"Sakura," Sai's voice was low and cool, and he gripped her forearm. He had read somewhere that gripping someone's hand or arm in reassurance was a good way of assuring them. The book didn't mention anything about the feeling of electricity as his hand touched her arm, warm and soft. "I… don't think Sasuke cares about you."

Jade eyes locked onto dark ones, and she frowned. "What do you mean?! Of course Sasuke cares about me-"

"Enough to cheat on you with some medical student?"

Sakura paused for a long moment, before sighing. "I… guess you're right, I just-"

She stopped, and Sai could see the tears were going to start flowing again. He needed to act fast. What could he say…?

"Sasuke's a fool."

Oh Dear. Sai mentally berated himself. He certainly shouldn't have said that. He flinched, waiting for the inevitable cry of rage and his face being pounded in. It never came. Instead, she started at him with wide, expectant eyes.

What did he say now? Sai recited the words that the book had said 'When confronted with a sad person, tell them something you like about them, and comfort them.'

"Sasuke's a fool because he doesn't see you for what you are, Sakura. You're one of the best kunoichi Konoha has. You're the student of the great Tsunade of the Sannin, the Fifth Hokage, and have inherited her legendary strength and masterful healing abilities."

She didn't look at all convinced by his words. What was he doing wrong? When confronted by a sad person, tell them something you like about them… he was doing that!? Or, was he…? Did it mean something on a more personal level, and not to do with statistics? What could he tell her, then? He could lie… but, for some reason, that didn't really sit well in his stomach. What did he like about Sakura Haruno…

It came to him in a flash, and before he could even think about it the words were out of his mouth. "You're beautiful."

Sakura's cheeks flushed pink slightly, although her eyes were still downturned. "I mean it, Sakura." Why was he just speaking!? He wasn't being logical, he wasn't using his head. All he was doing was saying words from his… heart. Perhaps that, for once, was a good idea. "You're the most beautiful girl in the whole of Konoha. Even now, with your horrible hair, you still look… incredible."

Sakura's eyes finally met his, and he could feel the sincere way his eyes shone. Was this what it felt like to talk and think with emotions? The warm feeling in his chest was rather… pleasant. He liked it alot.

"Do… you really mean that, Sai?"

He nodded without hesitation, a warm smile present on his pale face. "Yes, I really do."

Sakura contemplated this for a while. Sai realised he liked smiling with emotion, rather than faking one. While smiling was always a good way to get out of a bad situation, he felt more warmth when he smiled at Sakura. It also seemed to be only Sakura, too. Deciding to continue this trend, he continued. "Sakura, I've heard this saying, 'A shoulder to cry on'. Well, would you like to cry on my shoulder?"

Sakura's jade eyes were filled with an emotion Sai could not fathom, and she shook her head slowly. For some reason, this made some of the warmth leave Sai's chest, being replaced by… sadness?

However, he was surprised when Sakura leaned her head over, and gently rested it on his shoulder. "No, I would not like a shoulder to cry on. I think… I'm over Sasuke now. While it stings, I think I have something better."

"What?"

"You."

A jolt of warmth shot through Sai's whole body, as the corners of his mouth twitched upward. "I have something good, too."

Sakura smiled, closing her eyes. "Thank you Sai, for everything."

Sai waited until her breathing became soft, before whispering. "No. I should be thanking you. For teaching me to feel." He gently rested his head on her pink hair, and his dark eyes fluttered closed, drifting into a pleasant sleep.

Sai now knew that sometimes, tears were the only way of getting feelings across. He also knew that seeing someone you loved hurt, was also a good way of getting feelings across. And awakening them, for the first time, in a long time.


End file.
